harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmeline Vance
- "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." ... “What a week, what a week . . .” “Had a bad one too, have you?” asked the Prime Minister stiffly, hoping to convey by this that he had quite enough on his plate already without any extra helpings from Fudge. “Yes, of course,” said Fudge, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Prime Minister. “I’ve been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge ... the Bones and Vance murders ... not to mention the ruckus in the West Country ...” |blood= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef=hidef |family= |hidem=hidem |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Vance family *Order of the Phoenix **Advance Guard }} Emmeline Vance (d. early July, 1996) was a witch and a member of the first and second Order of the Phoenix. She most likely fought in several battles in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars with the Order, and was also a member of the Advance Guard. Emmeline was murdered by Death Eaters in mid-1996. She was considered a highly talented and prodigious witch and her death was a significant and devastating loss to the Order. Biography ]] Emmeline served as a member of the original Order of the Phoenix, an organisation constructed by Albus Dumbledore in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She fought in the First Wizarding War and unlike many others ultimately survived, living well past Voldemort's first fall. inside 4 Privet Drive, preparing to escort Harry Potter to safety]] When Lord Voldemort returned to power in 1995, Vance became a member of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. One of Vance's more important duties was to serve as a member of the Advance Guard that acted as protectors of Harry Potter after they extracted him from 4 Privet Drive and took him to the safety of the Order's headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place. During the flight, Vance and the other Order members constantly changed their positions and Harry glimpsed Vance with her wand out, alert and waiting for signs of danger. Emmeline's long distinguished service to the Order ended however, when she was attacked and murdered by Death Eaters near the residence of the Muggle Prime Minister in the second week of July, 1996. Her loss was considered a significant and devastating loss for the Order, and her murder was publicised in Muggle newspapers, most likely because of the place of her murder being so close to the Prime Minister. Severus Snape claimed to have given information to Voldemort that led to Vance's death, but considering he was in fact a double agent ultimately loyal to the Order, it is unknown if he actually did so. Physical Appearance 150px|thumb|Emmeline Vance standing outside of [[4 Privet Drive with the Advance Guard]] Emmeline was described as a stately-looking witch who often wore an emerald green shawl. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical Mastery': Being a highly respected member of the Order of the Phoenix, Vance was considered by fellow members of the Order to be a highly talented and skilful witch, meaning that she was proficient in many areas and fields of magic. Much of the sorrow expressed after her death and murder was further testament to the extent of her power whilst she was alive. *'Charms': Vance could produce a non-corporeal Patronus Charm, a mark of superior magical ability and talent given the immense difficulty of performing such a powerful and advanced protective charm, showing much proficiency in charm-work overall. with the Advance Guard on her broomstick]] *'Flying': Vance was a highly skilled and accomplished broomstick flyer, being a member of the Advance Guard who successfully escorted Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place via broomstick flight. She was also noted to have had the ability to been adept enough to simultaneously fly and brandish her wand at the same time by Tonks, something said to be extremely difficult to do, showing her exceptional flying skills. Possessions *'Wand': Emmeline Vance owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wand wood and Core. She wielded her wand throughout her membership of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Advance Guard in 1995. She could perform powerful magic with her wand, was noted by Tonks to have been able to utilise her wand whilst flying, an impressive feat. What happened to her wand after her death and murder is unknown. *'Broomstick': Being a highly adept and accomplished flyer and a member of the Advance Guard, Emmeline would have owned her own broom, which was of an unknown make and model. Relationships Order of the Phoenix Emmeline evidently had a highly positive relationship with most members of the Order of the Phoenix, as they respected her immensely for her skill as a witch and her loyalty and dedication to the Order. Many of the Order's members were deeply devastated by her death and murder at the hands of the Death Eaters, and considered her a great loss to their cause. Harry Potter also mentioned her in a discussion with Dumbledore about life and death. Etymology The name "Emmeline" comes from an Old French form of the Germanic name Amelina, originally a diminutive of Germanic names beginning with the element amal meaning "work". It was introduced to England by the Normans. Behind the scenes *In , Emmeline Vance was portrayed by Brigitte Millar. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Emmeline Vance es:Emmeline Vance fr:Emmeline Vance ru:Эммелина Вэнс pl:Emmelina Vance zh:爱米琳·万斯 Vance, Emmeline Category:Advance Guard Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Murder victims Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Category:Wizards